A New Beginning
by LaylaLaRed
Summary: Serena van der Woodsen, the It Girl, just came back from a busy Los Angeles work. She's a style magazine boss, but she's also a person full of secrets. Will she finds new gossips? Sure she'll find new secrets and she'll notice that some things are changed. You know you love me. xoxo, LaylaLaRed.


The flight LA-NYC was there by some minutes.

Serena was bored and she didn't expect to receive calls on her blackberry, but it started making that horrible music that Blair chose for her.

"Hi, Serena! First: welcome back! Second: I was thinking...do you want to have a coffee with me this afternoon?", a known voice said.

"Nate, I'm happy to listen to you too. You've to excuse me, but I'm too tired and I've to sleep. Don't forget that it's 5 pm. Anyway, what about a dinner?"

"Italian food? Let's meet each other at La Pizza, 7th Avenue", he said, happy, closing the chat.

Serena used to work for a style magazine in Los Angeles. She travelled a lot: Rome, Milan, New York, Paris, Tokyo and other style capitals.

Her boss, Sarah, just found that she was pregnant so she left to Serena the magazine for half a year and she had to move to the headquarter that was in New York City's Upper East Side.

She saw if she had texts: two from Blair, one from Lily.

She didn't came back in city by something like four years and she knew a lot of things she changed.

She hadn't the time to be at her mother's seventh wedding with Rufus Humphrey and she missed also Henry, first Chuck and Blair son's, birth.

The only things she knew were that Dan moved to Europe after told to all that he was Gossip Girl, Jenny was the chief assistant of Blair at Blair Waldorf's Design and Blair was pregnant again with a girl, whom the daddy was always Chuck.

She took a taxi and said to the man that was driving it to go at Waldorf's house, where the family was reunited.

When she had stopped her course, she paid and she smiled at Vanya first.

"How was your flight, Miss Serena?", he asked.

"Good, Vanya. Thank you!", she replied with happiness.

She made the stairs for move her legs and be thinner that she was and she found Blair's apartment room opened. She entered in it but she didn't find anyone.

"SURPRISE!", a group of people screamed, as she read a big piece of paper that was saying "Welcome Back Serena VDW!".

She recognized her nephew Henry, that smiled at her even if he didn't know her, her mother that was wearing a new Gucci dress from Chime for Change campaign, Rufus and Jenny, that were hand in hand like a couple, and Chuck, that was alone without Blair.

You talk about the devil and he comes up, they say. That was it. Serena was thinking about Blair's position and her big baby bump came up.

She was wearing a nice blue dress and a pair of ballerinas, but she seemed sick and not-so-happy.

"S! Welcome back!", she said in a softly voice.

Serena looked at her in a strange way and then she hugged her. Beside her there was Eleanor Waldorf and Cyrus.

"How are you?", S asked to B.

"Blair's pregnancy had some troubles just at the end so she's very tired like in the first months...unfortunately she didn't plan the birth how I wanted", Eleanor replied for her and Blair stared at her.

Serena asked again "Are you okay? I mean...when this Bass girl will born?".

Blair smiled and touched her bump.

"Between nine days", she said.

S jumped for the happiness and she started to greetings the others. She kisses Chuck on his cheek and she hugged Rufus and Lily, not in that order.

She said hello to Jenny, hugging her a little, and then she reserved a big kiss for Eric, that came there from the bathroom.

Then, she introduced herself to Henry.

"Hi Henry! My name's Serena, but you can call me Auntie S. I'm Blair's best friend and...", she started to say, but the little boy stopped her.

"I know. I know all about you thanks to Daddy!", he said with happiness, looking in a weird way to his father.

Serena didn't know what to think. Did he know all? But all all all? Or just some things?

"Oh, perfect. I took something for you from Rome", she said, taking from her bag a big peluche "His name is Gladiator Romano. He's from Italy. Ciao!", she said, giving it to him.

Henry looked at Gladiator Romano and he hugged him, running on Dorota's arms.

"Hello Miss Serena! How your life going? Hope good!", she said in her strange American.

"Now's better for Blair to go", Cyrus said, taking Blair's arm and quickly bringing her to the kitchen.

Serena made a sad face.

"She feel so sick by the first months...we're not sure that is a baby. They can be two!", Lily said, feeling worried for Blair.

"I will talk with her. Nate? Where's Nate?", Serena asked.

The sentence that she taught before was right again.

A man appeared and he was Nathaniel Archibald.

He hugged Serena and bring her up to the pavement.

"Oh you're a crazy!", she said, laughing. She really wanted to kiss him, she still felt something for him.

He laughed too and he kissed her on the cheek, even if she tried to put that damn kiss on her red lips.

"Now it's time for a special family dinner!", Rufus said, and he started to go with the family, saying to Serena "You and Nate can come later", blinking at her.

After the family went to the kitchen, Nate and Serena started talking.

"So I've this new magazine to keep on. It's a difficult work, you know. I'm a reporter and a director now!", she laughed, but she noticed that Nate wasn't listening at her.

"I love you Serena. These years without you were full of pain. I tried to marry someone: a girl named Alyssa came with me to the altar, but I abandoned her. I was thinking to you. You had to come to my wedding so I could ran with you. I love you!", he said, trying to make a connection with the blonde's eyes.

She seemed confused and she sitted down.

"I don't know. I've a guy that likes me and I like him a little, but it isn't a serious thing. We kissed each other two weeks ago and...he said that he really wants to be my boyfriend. But I can't deny I still want to have something with you: to kiss you, and things like that. Will you wait for me? Let's go slow. You can take my hand and kiss me for some seconds...but nothing of relevant for now. Okay?", she asked, thinking deeply.

"I will wait for you until you will be OK", he said, kissing her.

She couldn't resist and so she started kissing him more and more, falling on the couch.

While she started to undressing, he stopped her and he helped her to wear again her t-shirt.

"Slow. No sex", he said, kissing her and running to the kitchen.

She finished to system her and she entered in the room: family dinners! How much she loved family dinners?


End file.
